elves_of_freerealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elf Ranks and their Jobs
This page will tell you about each elf rank, and what the job of that rank is. Jobs of the Ranks ~I'm trying to add the Elvish terms for each rank. It can be a bit tedious so if you see one that is incomplete or blank, know that I will try adding to it soon~ Job of High Elves or Kings (Valishar) and Queens (Valishara): They must lead their guild/clan. They appoint and supervise all of the Highs and Masters, along with the Medic(s), Shaman, the Craftsmen, and most importantly, the Heir(s). They have the power to declare war and decide any movements made by the Clan. Basically, they coordinate much of what happens in the Clan (not all of it) while making sure there is internal peace and justice. Job of the Heir(s) (Nadin/Nadina): The heir will inherit the Clan Crown once the High Elf/ King and Queen step down or die. They help their Clan’s leader(s) with their duties when needed. They do not fully take over the responsibility of the leader unless the leader has been gone for a very long time (usually a month). If they are forced to make any decision in the absence of the leader, then they need to tell that leader the action they took once they log in. They need to have very strong leadership skills, one or more maxed combat job, good dueling skills, an understanding of Elf Code and their way of life, and log in often. Job of Shamans (Tira-: They interpret omens, signs, dreams and prophecies and report them to the Royalty. They have a special connection to the Star Elves and the God and Goddess. They also use magic quite frequently to attract different energies to the Clan that will help them with anything. Shamans must be honest and trustworthy; they cannot make up any of the prophecies/omens (that can lead to unnecessary problems, as they have in the Cat Clans). All of them must either be experienced in-game or in real life (such as a dream). Shamans take a long time to choose, but can be chosen in time. Job of Healers (Nestors): They use the earliest forms of healing, such as herbal medicine, to heal their Clan. In extreme life-or-death cases that involve healing, such as curing a dying elf, they can consult the Clan Shaman to aid them with healing the elf using Elven magic. This also requires them to have some magic ability/knowledge, meaning that they need to get some training from the Shama to learn any healing magic. Healers must have a knowledge of herbal medicine as well, and they need to be online often. Job of High Scouts (Te'Ernthye) or Guardians (Te'Raedain): They supervise the people who are in their category, such as Scout or Guardian. They make sure each person pulls their own weight. They also get to choose who is a mentor to which apprentice in their category. These High ranks must have good leadership skills, good judgement, a max combat job, and are online often. A person cannot be the “High” of both Scout and Guardian, or Medic or Shaman, or any Craftsmen job (They need to put most of their time into coordinating their division), but they can be a Master of any job. Job of Scouts (Ernthye): They patrol the land that the Elf Clan lives in for any threats to the Clan. That includes another Elf Clan that is after their hunting grounds (the land that is patrolled), or anything that threatens the Clan with violence. They tell anything they find to the High Scout or Royalty, and the Royals determine if it a threat or enemy and how to respond to it. If they find something that the Royals have deemed as an enemy and needs to be driven out, one scout must report it to the Clan’s guardians or any others who can fight and gather them for help. The rest need to stay and fight the enemy while the others come, whether they fight by dueling or roleplay. Although it is not required, it is important that they have at least one strong combat job at level 15 or above. Job of Guardians (Raedain): They guard the homes of the Elves from any enemy trespassers and help the scouts fight any enemies that enter their hunting grounds. While there are some guard posts in their village, they can also roam around to patrol inside the village and the border around it. If they find anything suspicious they must report it to the High Guardian. If there is an attack on the village they must round up all scouts and guardians to combat the threat and keep the villagers safe. Although it is not required, it is important that they have at least one job at level 15 or higher. Job of Masters (Shalafi): It is their job to train anyone who wants to learn their skill in the particular job that they are master of, which often includes helping others with leveling that particular combat job and teaching others how to duel. Masters must have the combat job that they are master of maxed and good dueling skills, and online often. They can also be a High Scout or Guardian. Those who are not a High can be both a Master and a Craftsmen. Job of the Blacksmith: The Blacksmith creates all of thee weapons and many other things for the Clan to use. They may have their own shop in the village as well, in which they can sell their weapons to the Clan for a reasonable price. They must keep track of their inventory to make sure they have all sorts of weapons for many jobs at all/almost all levels. The Blacksmith must have the Blacksmith and Miner job at level 20. Farmer(s) (Galors): The Farmer is in charge of growing and raising the food for the Clan. They may have their own shop in the village. They must be able to keep inventory of their products to be sure they have plenty of every plant, and ensure that what they sell can be bought for a reasonable price by members of the Clan. The Farmer must be able to grow all plants in their farm, meaning they need their farm to be at level 20. Hunter(s) (Farors): They hunt and gather food for the Clan from the territory the Clan has claimed, which is their hunting grounds. It is important that they supply all sorts of food that cannot be raised by the farmers such as fish, goat or deer. They can also gather different plant samples from the hunting grounds to give to the farmers so that they can make them into seeds. Hunters do not need to have any specific level of any job required, so long as they are capable of hunting. Scholar(s) (?): Scholars are elves who have knowledge of all aspects of the elf life. They know the code, record history, know each job of each rank, and much more. They are some of the wisest of all the elves when it comes to such things. Each scholar needs to pass a test to determine if they deserve the title of Scholar.